Efemeral
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Semuanya genap sewindu. Dimulai ketika mereka berkenalan, hingga kini ... di mana tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. / DLDR / Warn Inside / Spesial fict for Tenten brithday #9March / Sorry for late, and.. Happy read.


**Efemeral**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DLDR**

 **Typo(s) anywhere, sorry for mistake(s)**

 **[[ SPESIAL FICT FOR TENTEN BRITHDAY ]]**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara petikan gitar mengalun teratur. Menembus lapisan udara di ruangan bersuhu rendah itu. Begitu tenang dan terdengar syahdu.

Sengir di bibir menjadi bukti nyata bahwa, tak ada yang baik-baik saja. Di balik kuatnya bahu yang tampak kokoh tersebut, tersimpan sejuta kepedihan yang begitu menyiksa hatinya.

Suara angin mulai mendominasi. Alunan petikan gitar juga tak lagi terdengar. Senyap kemudian.

Satu tarikan kembali ia ambil.

Ts! Petikan terakhir, berakhir dengan putusnya senar di bagian terbawah.

Darah bekas sayatan mengucur di jari telunjuknya. Sisa goresan benda tipis yang tanpa sengaja ia rusak.

"Putus ... lagi," lirihnya.

Suaranya terdengar sengau. Matanya segan memandang senar yang mencuat itu.

Ia beranjak dari sana. Melepas alat musik petik itu di atas tempat duduknya. Matanya terpejam rapat. Berharap lukanya ikut tinggal dalam gitar itu. Tapi semua tahu, tak semudah itu.

Mengapa begitu sulit melupakan, meski kau tahu takdir telah menyakitimu.

 _'Karena hati ini, terbentuk dengan kehadiran cintamu dalam setiap prosesnya.'_

Kenyataan yang kini menjadi bomerang bagi dirinya sendiri.

Dan kini, akankah ia menemukan ketenangannya kembali, ketika ketenangannya yang sesungguhnya telah pergi?

Akan ada.

Tatapannya kini berubah dingin. Sedingin tepian hatinya. Setes permata bening bersiap terjun dari tempatnya. Hasil dari seisak tangis yang membelenggunya.

Memori akan kecupan hangat nan lembut melintasi kepalanya. Di tengah sendu pilu yang berusaha ia tahan.

Pukul 12 siang, tepat ketika Matahari berdiri sempurna di kaki langit.

Bisakah waktu kembali ke masa lalu? Tak perlu jauh-jauh, hanya ke masa satu detik sebelum jarum itu berhenti.

Ke masa di mana ia tak harus kembali mengingat petaka itu.

"Nejiiii!"

Tangisnya pecah. Teriakannya tertahan di balik bekapan tangannya. Memanggil kekasihnya yang sudah tenang di dalam Suargaloka Sang Pencipta.

Tubuhnya meringkuk di bawah ranjang. Ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya tidak ia hiraukan. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, pria itu tak akan pernah lagi menampakkan irasnya untuk selamanya.

"Tenten sayang, bukalah Ibu mohon."

Seruan Ibunya seolah menguap di telan udara. Atmosfer di sekitarnya terasa begitu panas walau suhu pendingin ruangan sudah mencapai 22°c.

 **oOo**

"Bibi sudah berusaha. Tapi dia tidak juga mau keluar dari kamarnya," ucap Chihiro pada seorang pria yang duduk di ruang tamu.

Sosok itu lantas berdiri dan melemparkan senyumnya.

"Tidak apa Bibi. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang. Kita akan segera bertemu kembali."

Setengah badannya membungkuk, lalu ia segera pergi setelah memberi salam.

Wanita berbaju biru itu tersenyum miris melihat punggung pria berbalut kemeja yang mulai hilang di balik pintu mobil sedannya.

Seminggu sekali, terkhusus di hari kematian Neji, sekaligus hari ulang tahun Tenten. Pria itu selalu ada di depan rumahnya, mengetuk pintunya dan mengucapkan salam sebelum sang pemilik rumah mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk.

Meski kini pria itu sudah menetap di belahan bumi yang lain, demi mengobati luka hati putri semata wayangnya, pemuda itu rela menghabiskan sehari dalam seminggu dari hidupnya. Menyempatkan diri melihat langsung keadaan gadis, yang tak pernah mau menemuinya selama 4 tahun terakhir.

 **oOo**

Peristirahatan terakhir sang legenda Bunke. Terlihat begitu indah di setiap hari peringatan kematiannya.

Terletak di lereng gunung, sebuah bukit buatan dibuat khusus untuk pembaringan terakhir Neji dan kedua orangtuanya.

Puluhan tangkai Lili kuning, sebotol shake, rangkaian bunga berwarna-warni, juga sebuah gitar setengah remuk, tertata rapih memutari pusara itu.

Berjarak kurang dari satu meter, pemuda beriris lavender tersenyum pahit di balik tangis kecilnya.

"Bantulah dia agar tak berharap kau kembali jika memang kau tak bisa kembali," ucapnya.

Setangkai Lili kuning, ia letakkan tepat di samping foto seorang gadis bermata madu yang tertawa ceria dengan gitar kesayangannya.

"Janjiku padamu masih belum pudar. Tunggulah dan lihat, senyumannya akan kembali tak lama lagi. Aku akan berusaha hingga napas terakhirku."

Tak jauh dari tempatnya, puluhan orang berjas hitam berjajar di area pemakaman khusus keluarga Hyuga itu. Peringatan hari kematian Neji memang selalu meriah setiap tahunnya.

Segala yang dilakukan Neji bagi keluarga Bunke, tidak dapat di balas materi seagung apapun. Darah dan keringatnya jatuh untuk status Bunke di mata publik. Tak ayal, baginya, Neji adalah awal bagi Bunke untuk mengukir lembaran baru.

Dan tak banyak yang tahu, bahwa kini Hanabi adalah pemimpin baru perusahaan Neji sebulan setelah ia meninggal. Meski dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tak rela keluarga Souke kini ikut berperan dalam usaha yang Neji bangun dengan nyawanya.

"Tokuma- _sama.."_

Seseorang memanggil namanya tepat sedetik setelah ia berbalik. Salah satu penjaga di sana menghampirinya.

"..Hyuga Hiashi- _sama_ ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Wajah Tokuma berubah dingin. Seolah lubang di hatinya terkeruk lebih dalam.

"Aku tidak bisa. Setengah jam lagi pesawatku _take-off_."

"Ini perintah. Hiashi- _sama_ secara pribadi ingin berbicara empat mata dengan anda."

Kedua tangan Tokuma ia lesatkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Minta lagi hal itu padaku ketika ia berhasil membangkitkan Neji dari kematian."

Tokuma berlalu. Meninggalkan si pria yang pasti tak lama lagi akan mendapatkan masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Efemeral**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **9 Maret 20xx, Awal musim semi;**_

 _ **Perempatan Shibuya pukul 12.00**_

"Aku akan ke rumahnya sore nanti. Tolong kau berikan ini padanya sebelum aku datang," kata Neji di atas jok kendaraanya.

Berkali-kali Tokuma mengangguk. Lehernya nyaris patah menanggapi perkataan Neji yang sudah di ulang untuk ke delapan kalinya hari ini.

Sepasang gitar menjadi hadiah istimewa untuk ulangtahun Tenten kali ini.

"Lalu kau akan kemana sampai sore nanti? Ini masih siang."

Pria berambut pendek itu menelusuri setiap inci kuda besi yang Neji tunggangi.

"Aku akan ke rumah Hiashi- _sama_ ,"

"Untuk mengemis restunya lagi?" selanya setengah hati.

Wajah Neji berubah pasrah. Ia tidak tahu lagi alasan apa yang dapat mengubah presepsi Hiashi tentang gadis musisi yang begitu ia cintai.

"Jika aku jadi dirimu, aku tidak akan sungkan memberontak. Kau memperbaiki status Bunke dengan segala usahamu. Kau memiliki hak penuh atas semua asetmu. Souke, tidak berhak ikut campur tanpa seizinmu."

"Tapi mendiang ayahku memintaku untuk menghormati kakaknya. Harta peninggalan yang ditinggalkan oleh Ayahku untukku hanyalah itu. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Senyumnya berderai teduh.

Senyum dan tatapan terakhir, yang Tokuma lihat di hari itu. Di depan loby perusahaan raksasa yang begitu berpengaruh di Jepang ' _Hyunei Company'_.

Hanya butuh 1 menit, untuk semuanya berubah. Dan beberapa detik, bagi Tokuma untuk sadar dari kepasifan yang menyerbu isi kepalanya. Setelah melihat sebuah truk pasir menyambar tubuh Neji dan kuda besi mahalnya hingga rata dengan tanah, di depan kantor kebanggannya.

 **FIN**!

 _ **Prolog**_

Neji selalu berkata pada Tenten, bahwa kisah roman picisan bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan terjadi antara dirinya dan Tenten. Meski terkadang manis dan dibumbui sedikit intrik.

Pria itu juga secara terang-terangan mengatakan tidak akan pernah membaca novel-novel romance seumur hidupnya. Neji bilang, bahwa ia benci setiap melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang begitu hiperbola mengenai makna cinta setiap selesai membaca novel.

Namun di satu waktu, Neji pernah membisikkan sesuatu yang manis ke telinganya. Sesuatu yang begitu kontras dengan keadaan mereka berdua. Tentang hal yang begitu mendasar, bagaimana dua hati bisa terbentuk dan kokoh dengan sendirinya.

 _ **'Cinta yang terindah ialah saat kau seduh setetes demi setetes, bukan yang kau reguk sekali tegukan.'**_

Setelahnya, semuanya berlalu begitu saja.

Gadis seperempat abad itu masih mengira, bahwa Neji tetap pada pendiriannya. Hingga sehari setelah kematiannya, ia baru menyadari, bahwa bisikan lembut itu, tertera dalam salah satu buku karya William Shakespeare.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo, Ran Megumi di sini. Seperti yang tertera di atas, fanfic ini adalah spesial untuk ulang tahun panda kita :"3 Sedikit sedih karena arhcive Tenten kemarin nyaris sepi. Setahu saya cuma nongol fanfic spesial dari teman seperjuangan saya aja /dan saya ikut andil dalam hal ini.**

 **Untuk itu, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk keterlambatan fanfic ini. Dimaafkan kah? :"3 /Ga!/ Oke :"))**

 **Saya mau A/N dikit. Lebih tepatnya curhat mungkin :"3**

 **Ga tau kenapa, sejak kematian Neji, setiap mau bikin fanfic, feel untuk bikin Neji *maaf* meninggal di setiap cerita yang saya bikin itu lebih nge-feel. Daripada bikin alur yang dimana Neji seolah-olah hidup dan menjalani kehidupan bahagia sama pasangannya. Mungkin ini tanda kalo saya udah mulai rela akan kenyataan kalo Neji itu sudah meninggal :"3 /cukup ini panjang!/ oke maaf :"D**

 **Well, fanfic kali ini berakhir di sini. Dan untuk Tokuma, saya baru pertama bikin fanfic di mana dia ikut berperan. Jadi jika di sini Tokuma terasa OOC atau apapun, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya :"3 Dan untuk lanjutan fanfic lain dan fanfic requestan, sebisa mungkin akan saya lanjutkan pelan-pelan. Dan apapun bentuk kesalahan di fanfic ini, saya juga minta maaf. Jika ada yang tidak berkenan William Shakespeare saya cantumkan namanya di sini. Mohon bimbingannya. Saran dan kritik bebas kalian sampaikan. Tapi dimohon dengan sangat, jangan jadi flamers ya. See you next time guys ^_^**


End file.
